Picture
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Kenapa sih foto DP loe kok selalu nggak ada mukanya? "Gue malu dan takut." "Takut sama siapa? Dan, ngapain malu? Elo nggak buruk-buruk amat." "Gue malu dan takut sama, tuh!" Naruto nunjuk langit. "Lah, apa hubungannya?" kata Kiba dengan mata memicing, bingung.


Picture

Summary : "Kenapa sih foto DP loe kok selalu nggak ada mukanya?

"Gue malu dan takut."

"Takut sama siapa? Dan, ngapain malu? Elo nggak buruk-buruk amat."

"Gue malu dan takut sama, tuh!" Naruto nunjuk langit.

"Lah, apa hubungannya?" kata Kiba dengan mata memicing, bingung.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Spiritual dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : Pake bahasa gaul yang nabrak pakem EYD so jangan ingetin author kalau kosakatanya tidak baku.

Pair : NaruKiba just friend.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Di taman belakang sekolah, tampak dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk bersebelahan. Tapi, jangan bilang mereka homoan, kalau tidak mau bermalam di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Mereka itu cuman dua orang sahabat karib yang sangat dekat dari orok. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, dari TK sampai SMA, sekelas dan sebangku. Nyaris tak terpisahkan kecuali saat ke toilet atau tidur.

Pemuda yang pertama, ciri-cirinya berambut coklat gelap dengan tato seperti taring terbalik di kedua pipinya. Dia penggemar anjing. Kelas 8 IPA2 yang bercita-cita kelak ingin jadi dokter hewan. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Cukup panggil Kiba. Dia sedang sibuk mengotak-atik HP-nya.

"Nar!" panggilnya pada temannya yang berambut seperti durian montong warna kuning cerah, bermata safir, dan berkulit tan di sebelahnya.

"Hm." Gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Nar bersikap acuh, masih fokus dengan kegiatan bacanya.

"Kenapa sih foto DP loe kok selalu nggak ada mukanya?"

"Nggak papa, kan cuman DP," jawabnya santai.

"La iyah, kenapa?" tanya Kiba sedikit ngotot.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto masih aja sibuk dengan dunia bacanya yang kayaknya menarik sekali, berasa baca novel gitu. Padahal kan ia lagi baca buku biologi karangan Chambell yang tebelnya bisa sampe 5 cm. Kiba yang merasa dikacangin jengkel dan merebut buku Naruto. Matanya mendelik galak, minta jawaban.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan berkata, "Kenapa sih elo ngotot banget?

"Ya, aneh aja lihatnya."

"Aneh, gimana?"

"Ya, aneh aja. Kan DP itu biar kita bisa ekspresikan diri. Tampil imut, unyu, keren, kece, caem. Biar ada yang ngelirik. Barang kali ada yang naksir gitu. Kita kan masih muda, Men," celotehnya penuh semangat, tak perduli gerimis yang berhamburan dari mulutnya.

"Loe aja keles, gue kagak mau!"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Gue malu dan takut."

"Takut sama siapa? Dan, ngapain malu? Elo nggak buruk-buruk amat."

"Gue malu dan takut sama, tuh!" Naruto nunjuk langit.

"Lah, apa hubungannya?" kata Kiba dengan mata memicing, bingung.

"Sekarang ini eranya jaman fitnah. Dan Dia...," Naruto nunjuk langit. "nyuruh kita jaga pandangan biar nggak terjadi fitnah. Kalau loe selalu pamer wajah ganteng loe, terus wajah loe dinikmati banyak cewek, dan mereka suka elo. Nah, saat itulah musuh-musuh loe bisa meramu trik dahsyat untuk menebar fitnah. Kayaknya sih sepele, tapi dampaknya 'Oh WOW'. Makanya gue takut."

"Lebay, loe! Elo tuh mikirnya kepanjangan."

"Is, emang loe ngga baca berita. Banyak noh di luar sono foto someone dibajak, diedit, lalu dijadikan komoditi. Mending kalau cuman buat lucu-lucuan, sampai masuk delik penipuan pula. Lah kalau udah gitu siapa yang repot? Kita juga kan? Orang dia yang makan nangkanya eh kita yang kena getahnya."

"Em," gumam Kiba manggut-manggut. "Lah, terus malunya karena apa?"

"Gue malu sama calon istri gue. Jika gue suka pajang-pajang foto, gue takut istri gue juga kelakuannya kayak gitu. Kan jodoh cerminan dari kepribadian kita. Apa elo tega liat istri loe dijadikan barang pajangan? Cantiknya untuk umum, imutnya untuk umum, manisnya untuk umum. Lah, itu istrimu apa istri khalayak umum? Terus parahnya ada yang ngajak istrimu kopi darat, berlanjut-berlanjut jadi perselingkuhan. Hiii..., jangan sampe deh ngalamin kayak gitu."

Hening.

Naruto noleh. Kiba sudah sibuk dengan HP-nya. Naruto iseng ngintip. Tampak, jari-jemari Kiba sibuk meng-touch kata delete image.

THE END

"Maaf saya tak bisa. Saya kan peri. Seorang peri tak boleh menikah dengan manusia." Jawabnya absurd.

Sasuke kembali berceloteh padanya. Naruto dengan sabar mendengarkan. Ia tak menyela, hanya menjawab, atau bergumam sesekali dan dengan khusyuk mendengarkan. Matanya menerawang, bosan


End file.
